Attack of the Doughnut Squad!
by Yvintia
Summary: My sister and I meet Vash and Knives! What shall we do now? SI. Short. Possibly done.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Attack of the Doughnut Squad

Disclaimer: I don't own Vash or Knives. Chi and Chu are names I stole from my sisters Lord of the Rings Fanfic. I'm Chi. ^_^

Enjoy the story!

Please review!

***********************************************************************

Vash the Stampede glanced over to his brother, who was standing on a dusty path. 

"I think we're lost." Vash commented from where he sat in the shade, resting after a long time of walking.

"I know that." Knives said sharply. "We probably wouldn't be if SOMEONE hadn't hocked our map in for doughnuts!" Knives glared at Vash with a growl. 

"Oh, that was our map?" Vash asked with wide eyes. "I wondered why I got so many doughnuts for a scrap of paper with scribbling on it..." 

At that, Knives began to beat Vash over the head with his fists. "I drew that map, you fool! This is all your fault!" 

"How is this my fault?! That map wasn't leading us anywhere!" Vash tackled Knives, fighting back. They wrestled around for a long moment, unaware that while they were wrestling, they slipped in to a Dimension Warp Portal. Finally, the noise from their growling stomachs caused them to stop. They sat on the grass together, sighing deeply. 

"I'm starving." Vash complained. 

"Food would be good right now." Knives agreed. 

"Very good." Vash nodded his head. They both sighed again. They sat in near-silence, listening to only the grumble of their stomachs. Until a strange noise caught their attention. 

"It's coming from those bushes!" Vash whispered, as they both crawled over to the bushed indicated. Cautiously, they peeked through the bushes. 

__

And on the other side of the bushes...

"It's such a nice day for a picnic!" A girl sang out loud, walking beside her sister. Both had their hair pulled back in to ponytails of the "no-nonsense" variety, and wore glasses on their face. 

"Do you think this is far enough?" The one with dark brown (almost black) hair asked her younger sister, the one who had been singing. 

"Sure, why not?" She set the picnic basket down, brushing a lock of dark blonde (though some would say brown) hair out of her face. They unfolded their blanket to sit on, smoothing it over the cool grass. It certainly was a beautiful day for a picnic. The sun was warm, shedding its golden rays upon the earth, and the air was filled with a gentle breeze, keeping it from being too warm. They began to unpack their picnic basket, covering the blanket with delicious-looking foods. 

"You know the one thing that would make this situation perfect?" The blonde girl, (whom we will call 'Chi' for our purposes) asked, reclining her head toward the other girl. 

"What?" The dark-haired girl (who, by the same token, shall be referred to as 'Chu') asked, setting a plate full of brownies on the blanket. 

Chi grinned. "A bishounen of course!" She named their one desire loudly with a laugh. 

"Like who? Akio?" Chu asked in an appalled tone. (**A.N.** No offence to Akio fans, he's just NOT one of our favorites!) 

"I should hope not!" Chi replied around a gale of laughter. She paused thoughtfully. "No, I think something more like... Marron." She grinned foolishly, having a happy delusion about a beautiful bishounen.

"Why Marron?" Chu frowned, digging for the forks in the picnic basket. 

"'Cause, he's GORGEOUS!" She giggled hyperly. Chu smacked her on the head with the now-empty picnic basket. 

"Look. It's all well and good if you have a happy delusion. But can't you at least pick an anime that we BOTH have nice bishounen from?" 

"Like... Dragonball?" Chi asked. They both roared with laughter, which is the sound that caught the attention of Vash and Knives. 

"No, I wouldn't call Piccolo gorgeous by any means." Chu wiped a "tear from laughter" from her eye. 

"Nor would I refer to Radditz that way." They burst out laughing again, laughing for a long time. 

"No, no, no." Chu finally said as the laughter began to die down. "I think that Knives and Vash would be a good choice, though." 

"Maybe..." Chi paused dramatically. "But we didn't bring any doughnuts!"

**_"NO DOUGHNUTS?!!!"_** Vash's agonized shriek from the bushes startled them. **_"YOU MADE A WHOLE PICNIC, AND YOU DIDN'T BRING DOUGHNUTS?!!!"_** Vash rolled out of the bushes, sobbing. Chu and Chi watched, dumbstruck. 

"I want doughnuts! _I want doughnuts!_ **_I want doughnuts!_** **_I WANT DOUGHNUTS!_**" Vash sobbed, throwing a temper tantrum. 

***********************************************************************

How will we react to Vash and Knives? R&R, plaese! Suggestions are accepted! ^_^ \/ 


	2. Doughnuts!

Chapter 2: Doughnut! Dinner. Doughnut!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vash or Knives. Chi and Chu are names stolen from my sister's Lord of the Rings fanfic. Read it, 'kay?

Review this, but PLEASE don't flame me!

Enjoy!

*********************************************************************************

"Is... That... Vash...?" Chi squawked quietly. 

"Uhnnn." Chu replied. They both just stared as the legendary gunfighter whose very _name_ struck fear in to the hearts of people rolled around on the grass, sobbing because he was hungry. 

A moment later, when Vash's temper tantrum had lead him perilously close to the picnic blanket, Knives leapt out from behind the bushes, tackling Vash.

"GET AWAY FROM THE FOOD, DOUGHNUT-BRAIN!!!" He yelled, pummeling Vash.

"And... Knives?" Chu 'chuu-ed' quietly. 

"Uhnnn." Chi replied in turn. Both girls stood perfectly still, watching the brothers wrestle in the grass. Finally they stopped by the picnic blanket and each picked up a sandwich. 

"_Itadakimasu._" They said together and began to devour the picnic.

"Hey! That's ours!" Chi protested in a whining tone, and started to make a 'threatening' step toward them. 

"Wait a sec! Chi, do you know what this means?" Chu asked, grabbing Chi's arm to prevent her from advancing any more.

"That they're going to eat all the food and we're going to be left hungry?" Chi asked in an explicit tone. 

"Well that too. But look! There's two bishounen, and two of us! Doesn't that make sense to you?" Chu asked excitedly. 

"Uhmm... Uhmm... It means that... They'll eat both of our food?" Chi answered in question form. As they discussed this with each other, the picnic was quickly consumed by the starving bishounen. 

"Thank you for the meal!" They smiled happily. 

"Ack! They _did_ eat it all!" Chi knelt down beside the empty containers, tears growing in her eyes. 

"We're sorry for the trouble, but we were so hungry, and..." Vash laughed happily. "Your picnic was so good! Thank you for sharing with us." 

"Like you even asked permission before you ate it all..." Chi grumbled. 

"What was that?" Knives asked in a semi-dangerous tone. 

"Nothing, nothing, Knives-sama!" Chu grinned, sitting beside him. 

"Oh yeah?" Chi asked defiantly. 

"Ne, calm down, oneechan! It's all fine!" Vash said in a 'everything-is-fine-typical-Vash-tone'. 

"Don't you call _me_ Oneechan! I'm younger than you are! By about a hundred years!" Chi squawked indignantly. 

"Really?" Vash asked with wide eyes. "Boy, I was calling you 'oneechan' to be nice, Obaasan!" 

Vas was voicing one of the things that annoyed Chi the most: being "mistaken" for old on purpose. 

"AUUUUUG!" Chi lunged at Vash in a vain attempt to damage him, but as always, Vash's luck preserved him. Chi tripped on her own foot and crashed in to Vash head-first. Our heads collided and everything went black. 

******************************When we came to...**********************************

"Vash! Speak to me!" Knives was shaking Vash's shoulders vigorously. 

"Owwieeeee..." Vash whined, sitting up. "Wow, that could have been really bad!" He grinned. 

"Idiot!" Knives konked him on the head. "Why didn't you move out of her way and let her hit the ground?" 

"Because if I had, she would have been impaled on that stick." Vash pointed out, rubbing his back, where the stick had poked him. 

"VASH!" I yelled, sitting up. "YOUR HEAD IS HARD! LIKE _GOURRY'S_!" Chi cried, sitting up. Chu burst out laughing. Knives looked at her strangely. 

"Chu... Ne, let's go out to eat... I'm starving." Chi whined, grabbing Chu's arm. 

"I hope you have money, then." Chu replied. "My purse is EMPTY!" 

"Aww... Okay, fine. I'll pay." Chi agreed. 

"Great! Where are we going?" Vash asked. We looked at him. 

"What? You're _still_ hungry?" Knives asked. 

"Yep! Let's go get some doughnuts!" Vash grinned. We all stared at him for a long moment. 

"Fine. Let's go!" Chi cried. 

"Go!" Vash agreed. 

"Doughnuts!" Chi cried again.

"**Doughnuts!**" Vash cried with joy. Finally, Chu and Knives gave in. 

"Doughnuts!" We all cried, and set off in Chu's car for the doughnut shop.

*********************************************************************************

Ah! Should that be all? Should there be more? Should something happen next? Tell me in a review! ^_^ \/


End file.
